


Best Friends Forever

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve almost forgets Grace's Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shoot_the_curl on LJ, a 24-hour prompt challenge. The theme was schmoop. I was given the prompt "He's my best friend."

“You coming?” Danny asks, leaning in the doorway of Steve’s office.

It’s the end of a long day that began at 4 am with a call from the Governor’s office to investigate a suspicious shipment about to be loaded onto a China-bound freighter. Several shoot-outs and interrogations later, Steve’s on autopilot and has no idea what Danny is talking about. His plans for the evening involve inhaling a pizza then lying comatose by the beach with a six-pack, listening to the waves roll in. He’d fully planned on Danny joining in on that little plan. He’s making some notes for their report when his partner stops by.

“What? Where?” Steve says, his brain not quite catching up.

Danny palms the back of his neck and sighs. “You forgot. I bet you don’t even have a costume, do you?”

“Um...no?” This is starting to sound scary.

“Okay, okay, we can fix this. Just let me think for a minute,” Danny says with his hands on his hips, pacing in front of Steve’s desk.

Suddenly it dawns on Steve. He has vague memories of seeing pumpkins and lots of black and orange around town and Lori had brought in a bag of bite-size Milky Ways large enough to feed Grace’s entire elementary school. “Oh crap, it’s Halloween, isn’t it?”

“That’s right, genius. And we’re all going to Grace’s Halloween party. Everyone else has gone home to change into their costumes.”

Oh shit. Costumes? A little girl’s Halloween party? Steve’s heart thuds harder than that time he had to hold his breath underwater for half an hour while avoiding terrorists disguised as pearl divers.

Danny glares at him. “I told you about this. Grace has been planning it for six months. I think she might have Rachel and Stan’s wedding planner in on it.”

“I’m sorry, Danny. With everything that’s been going on around here, it slipped my mind.”

“Do you not keep a calendar? I distinctly remember emailing you an invitation. The one with Grace’s face photoshopped onto Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz? And before you ask, Rachel’s not going as the Wicked Witch. I heard some talk about Stan being the Tin Man, although if you ask me the Scarecrow would be more appropriate, what with the lack of brain and all.”

The last thing Steve wanted to do was disappoint Grace. He’d gotten really attached to Danny’s little girl. When Rachel came back from New Jersey, he’d been relieved not just for Danny’s sake. He still didn’t know exactly what was going on in their complicated domestic arrangements. Danny had told him the baby was Stan’s, not his, so Rachel was going back to Stan, but beyond that, he had no idea what was going on in Danny’s head or what Rachel’s feelings were for Danny now. It made his head hurt to think about, like one of those episodes of _General Hospital_ where an evil twin stole some one’s baby and palmed it off as their own. But he wasn’t about to ask Danny out right.

“So tell me what I need to do,” he said.

“Didn’t you ever trick or treat as a kid?” Danny holds up a hand. “Never mind, don’t answer. You were probably alone in the jungle honing your survival skills instead, making phones out of coconuts or something.” Danny plonks down in the guest chair across from Steve and puts his head in his hand for a moment. “I guess I have to lay it all out, don’t I? What you need to do is come up with a costume. The theme is ‘dress as your best friend.’”

Steve stares at him. “What?” The day must have taken a greater toll than he realized. He seems to be having a lot of trouble understanding Danny.

“‘Dress as your best friend.’ I guess that’s the trend among fourth graders these days.”

“Why can’t I just be a ghost?”

“A ghost? Really? That is so lame, McGarrett. Loosen up, let your creative juices flow, unless the SEALs squeezed them all out.”

When Steve doesn’t respond right away, Danny twists the knife. “Do it for Grace.”

Steve looks at the ceiling, knowing he’s doomed. “Okay. I guess I can try.”

Danny jumps up and slaps the edge of Steve’s desk. “That’s the spirit. Let’s roll.”

~~~

An hour later, Steve and Danny arrive at Rachel and Stan’s. The place is done up in swathes of orange and black, a giant skeleton is hanging over the front door and a smoke machine is laying on the atmosphere as they climb the steps.

“Danno!” Grace squeals when she opens the door.

“Monkey!” Danny picks her up and swings her around. His smile is so broad and genuine, it makes something dangerously warm twist in Steve’s gut and he has to break away his gaze.

“Happy Halloween, munchkin,” Steve says, ruffling her hair. Then he notices her outfit. And does a doubletake.

Danny holds her out from him by the shoulders, looking at her costume. Then he glances at Steve with a raised eyebrow. And laughs. He laughs so hard he doubles over. “That’s cute. Really cute,” he manages to say between guffaws.

Steve can feel his face heating up.

Grace twirls around with her arms out. “You like it?” She’s wearing tiny tan cargo pants, a short-sleeved turquoise blue polo shirt and she even has a fake police badge attached to her waistband. Then she takes a pose and bends one arm to flex her thin bicep like a body builder, causing a fresh eruption of giggles from Danny.

Steve’s grin is threatening to break his face in two. Finally he snorts and scoops up Grace in his arms. “I love it, Gracie. It’s the best costume I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh! Oh! What’s that thing you say to Danno all the time, Uncle Steve?” She jumps down and scampers over to Danny, who’s still chuckling, and gives him an exact replica of Steve’s smirk. “Book ‘em, Danno.”

Both Steve and Danny break down at that one. “How does she know I say that, _Danno_?” Steve asks.

“Okay, okay, I may have complained a time or two. Shut up.”

“And I know who you are,” Grace says to Steve in a sing-song voice.

“Oh yeah? Who am I?”

Grace flings his tie up. “You’re Danno, of course!”

“I don’t know how you used to stand these things, Danny,” Steve says, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the top button of his blue button-down shirt.

“Yeah, well,” Danny says, clearing his throat and looking at Steve’s exposed neck. “I don’t know either. As you’ve noticed, I’ve gone native.”

“Um, yeah.” Steve slowly looks him up and down. “I noticed. Especially tonight.” He was surprised Danny was willing to go to a party like that; normally he was so proper. He was shirtless and had on blue swim trunks exactly like Steve’s. Had he been working out? Steve had hardly been able to tear his eyes away since he got in the car with Danny on the way over to the party.

Grace took Steve’s hand in one hand and Danny’s hand in the other, looking up at them with shining eyes. “BFFs?”

Steve met Danny’s eyes and his chest felt tight, Grace’s little hand curled inside his. “BFFs, definitely,” he said.


End file.
